Kalm and Crazy
by konstance13
Summary: Reno visits Vincent on his trip away from the WRO at Kalm. It is his mission, but he may as well make it an enjoyable one. One-shot however it is part of 'There is Hope in Pandemonium' Read that for Details!


**Kalm and Crazy

* * *

**

**Rating: M** for sex! You have been warned!

**Summary:** "Reno visits Vincent on his trip away from the WRO at Kalm. It is his mission, but he may as well make it an enjoyable one."

**Note**: sex scene mentioned in Chapter 14 of my store 'There is Hope in Pandemonium'. Check it out if you haven't already! Please enjoy this and main warning: MALE x MALE SEX!  
P.S. this is written for DamonWesker because he wrote the most review and is still sticking with me in the full story! Thank you, love! Hope you enjoy this! =D

**Disclaimer:** i don't own final fantasy and it's characters (otherwise I would have made this actually happen)

* * *

**One-Shot**

Reno staggered up the stairs of the Inn, a lazy smile plastered onto his lips that signified he was glad he was drunk tonight. And he really was. He did not know any other way of approaching the impenetrable icy wall that the ex-Turk had placed between them. Not that there was anything between them in the first place.

The redhead paused up the stairs as he remembered the one and only night they had shared together not that long ago. The ex-Turk had completely dominated his very existence and had brought him to the highest throes of passion he had ever achieved. And that was just in the first round. Now he was curious as to how many rounds he can pull out of the man, if any.

He took a sip from the bottle of cheap whiskey that dangled in his hand before clicking the bottle against the wooden door before him. The gunman had to have known he was coming. He had made no show in trying to hide since arriving in Kalm and had blatantly stalked the man on the streets earlier that day. Now he had practically sang up the stairs to show that he was in the building and heading towards the particular room Vincent had rented.

He just had to hope the ex-Turk had not up and left the minute Reno walked into a bar to get smashed. But he needed to be smashed for this to work, no other way. If the gunman was here then Reno got one answer to his many questions.

Vincent opened the wooden door and glared down at the redhead that was propping himself up, somewhat, against the wall with the bottle of whiskey. Maybe not an answer, but the sex was good enough. Red eyes narrowed as a wide grin split the younger man's features.

"'scuse me," he slurred out, the grin never disappearing. "I think I lost ma way… no wait… wrong room? Hmm… can ya help me find ma way inta yer pants? No… hmm…" his grin disappeared as he thought about it. "Forgot ma 'scuse." He shrugged with a grin. "Drink?"

"You disgust me," Vincent stared down the man but moved aside to let the redhead slink into the room.

"Ya got yer shit off," Reno motioned around his neck as he practically fell onto the bed. Vincent indeed had removed his mantle and cape. The golden gauntlet was on the small table in the corner beside his phone and a glass filled with something red. Reno smirked when he saw it. "Ya know, ya never answered ma question if ya were a vampire…" the redhead slurred as Vincent walked to the small table and collected the glass.

"Although ya did bite me enough times on da neck. Tryin' ta make a point?"

"Oh, shut up." Vincent snarled before downing the rest of the red liquid and putting the glass back. Reno copied the action with his bottle of whiskey but did not let go of it once he had taken his share. "Did Rufus send you to follow me as well?" a delicate eyebrow disappeared into the mess of hair when Vincent raised it.

"Yea… he did. Figured I might get somethin' outta it if I 'greed."

The older man snorted. "Like what?"

The silence in the room was overtaken by the rustle of clothes when Reno leaned back a little. "Now," he started, one arm supporting his upper body and curving it in such a delicious way that Vincent could not help but stare at the opening of the white dress shirt. "What's a man gotta do ta seduce ya?"

The gunman moved closer to the Turk and towered over him on the small bed. "That is what you want?"

"That is what I want." The slur from alcohol and usual street accent were gone when he mirrored those words. The predatory smirk on his lips told the gunman all he needed to know – the cocky bastard knew what he was doing to him and using it to his full advantage.

So would Vincent then.

He leaned forward and one knee went on the bed between the redhead's spread thighs and his gloved hand rested on one shoulder. Reno held up the bottle between them and the gunman took it without question, drinking a few long gulps from it that had him breathing a little heavier when the bottle fell away. "What is this shit?" he questioned when his face screwed up from the sting of alcohol and he stared at the label-less bottle filled with a golden liquid speckled with black. His eyes narrowed and his suspicion on the redhead rose.

"I don't know, some cheap shit a bar didn' need…?" Reno rested one free hand on the gunman's hip and tugged lightly.

"Definitely cheap," Vincent replied and leaned down and to the side to leave the bottle at the foot of the bed. "Disgusting really," he clarified as he rose and leaned in to capture the redhead's lips instead. He thrust his tongue in without warning and quickly dominated the kiss. What surprised him though was the hand on his hip moved around his waist and yanked him forward. His body automatically rejected the pull but he had little purchase save the redhead and the Turk was too drunk to hold them up so they tumbled down and slightly to the side on the bed before rolling off it completely with the redhead atop the gunman.

"Fuck," Reno gritted out but he chuckled as well.

Vincent was in worse shape. Before Reno had arrived his lungs had already given out on him and made him cough up blood, now with the weight of an adult male falling atop him, he was completely dazed. The only reason he had drank the alcohol was to kill the taste of blood from his mouth and lips in hopes that the man would not continue to call him a Vampire.

"Whoops." Reno chuckled again when he noticed how pained the gunman was. "Why don't ya let me lead this time," as soon as he offered that the gloved hand latched onto his ponytail and yanked hard.

"I do not need some brat to tell me what to do," Vincent gritted out and sat up, making the redhead do the same by yanking on his long hair. He was still breathless from the fall and the ache in his chest and hips startled him some, but he quickly gained dominance over the redhead. His free hand was on the side of his face and pulled him in, biting on his lips to make them part before completely ravaging his mouth. Even though Reno was sitting on top he was a complete and utter mess by the gunman's skilled hands. It was minutes later when the redhead was pushed off and turned around. Reno propped himself up on the edge of the bed and moaned when he felt the skilled fingers work on undoing his trousers.

They fell to his knees along with his briefs and seconds later slicked fingers entered him roughly. "Fuck!" he bit his lip and hung his head on the old mattress.

Vincent paused just for a moment when he heard the swear before plunging his fingers further into that constricting heat. The bottle of salve Shelke had given him the other day for wounds worked wonders in slicking up that heated passage. He moaned low in his chest, the deep sound rumbling through his body and going into Reno's with every plunge of his fingers. He pressed down as well as in, curled his fingers and watched as the redhead moved his hips to accompany the movements. He was not only drunk but urgent and Vincent knew he would not last long either this time. He curled his fingers and found the spot he was looking for causing the redhead to tighten around him and throw his head back to release a breathless moan.

The gunman pulled his fingers out, the hips following him before plunging them back in quicker this time. Reno reached to touch his cock but Vincent grabbed the hand and twisted it behind his back. Only problem is that he could not hold his hips now and stilled his other hand for a moment, watching mesmerized as the redhead moved his hips to fuck himself on his fingers.

The rumble deep inside him startled him out of watching the show and his fingers disappeared. He grabbed the other hand as well and pulled that behind his back before yanking on the messy blazer. The sleeves of it were originally rolled up along with the dress-shirt under it so Vincent found his job even easier and quickly tied the blazer in such a way that the redhead's arms were stuck at the small of his back.

Reno moaned at the restriction and the fingers returned once more, slowly driving him insane. Vincent kept on stabbing at the man's prostate without any mercy and leaned forward and to the side to bite a shoulder. He renewed his healing mark on the redhead before resting his forehead on that shoulder and looking down the redhead's body. The man's cock was not fully hard but the head was leaking, a thin stream already connecting it to the ground. Vincent reached around with his other hand, letting his body rest overtop the redhead keeping him from moving too much and he grabbed the redhead's erection with his gloved hand. He pumped a few times, pulled back the foreskin and stared at the swollen head in wonder. Reno moaned under him.

A small smile appeared on the older man's features but he pulled back. He pulled his fingers off from around and inside that amazing heat to undo his own pants. Using the salve to slick himself up he steadied the redhead with one hand and held himself with the other. Knowing from previous experience not to allow the redhead even an inch of control he plunged inside him in one swift slide and stilled only for a moment. The heat and wetness that constricted him made his eyes close in pleasure and his lips fall open to voice that. He did not give the redhead time to adjust though and immediately pulled out to the head before sliding back in.

"Fuck…" Reno moaned under him. It sounded slightly pained but Vincent knew the redhead enjoyed it so he continued without pause. Sliding into the younger man before pulled out almost to the end. Then he sped up, hardening his thrusts so he slammed into the man and had his cock touching the side of the bed with every thrust.

"Touch me… common man…" Reno pleaded as he rested his cheek on the bed to look over his shoulder at the gunman. One hand was on his hips leading him back and stealing any control, and sanity, he would have while the other was on the small of his back on the binding that held his arms together. The gunman refused to do as asked and the thrusts sped up.

Vincent watched as the redhead thrashed, hoping to get some stimulation but at the same time trying to avoid hitting his cock against the bed straight on. The gunman's hand moved from the binds and rested onto the only flesh of the redhead's back that was uncovered right between his shoulder blades. His glove contrasted with the pale skin but his eyes were drawn back to where they were connected as he watched his cock slide in and out of the other male, disappearing completely before pulling out almost all the way. He was transfixed as his hips moved by their own rhythm and the hand on the redhead's back pushed him further down into the bedding, refraining him from moving at all.

Tears gathered at the edges of the summer eyes and the redhead started struggling on undoing his binds. The pleasure was driving him insane as it was slowly building up. The stimulation kept building but it was not enough to send him over the edge and he knew that one touch to his leaking cock would give him the release he was looking for. The man inside him sped up and Reno not only moaned but screamed now, incoherent words that fled his memory as soon as they fled his mouth. His shoulders were stiff, his cheek rubbing against the bedding was too warm for comfort and the heavy weight of the full cock inside him drove him crazy.

The gunman sped up, the thrusts became short snaps that meant he was close to completion and Reno wanted to cry at being denied his own ending. The pleasure was too much that it was starting to hurt, his cock swollen completely and making his hips stiff as they continued to pivot by the hand leading them.

Vincent settled closer to the redhead's back, his front against the bound hands as he plunged deeper in his last few thrusts, knowing he was to explode soon. His gloved hand went up from the redhead's back and to his chest, pulling him tight against him. His eyes closed in pleasure as the heat surrounding him was becoming too much to bear. Reno was arched painfully beneath him with his hands bound behind his back. The gloved hand crawled up to his neck, the pressure remaining and causing the moans to silence for a moment and the redhead to choke before two gloved fingers were shoved into his mouth.

Reno's brain had officially gone on vacation.

Then he felt the heat inside him, filling him completely, the fingers pressing his tongue down, the older man's body shuddering its completion and the deep rumble that echoed through his body as if it were his own. The gunman continued to move, riding out his orgasm and completely forgetting that the redhead still had not reached his. But his softening cock continued to move inside the redhead and then the hand from his hips fell to the still hard cock and stroked quickly.

Reno found his completion within a few short strokes, his body tensing and bowing against the other's, his teeth clamping on the digits still inside his mouth and tasting not only leather but blood. But his mind was in an endless euphoria and he tried to ride out his own orgasm, his hips pivoting this way and that, into the hand that still held him and back into the soft cock inside him.

Vincent shuddered and pulled away, detaching his body from the redhead. His fingers were gone from his mouth, his other hand gone from his cock and stained with his orgasm, and his soft cock slipped out from his ass followed by his own release down the man's thighs.

Without the gunman there to hold him up the redhead slipped and sat on the ground, his eyes closed and breathing heavy. The gunman was not any better for wear as he sat back with pants still open and tried to regain his own breathing. He felt the blood gathering in his lungs and more than once they tried to expel it out his throat but he refused it. When he finally started coughing the redhead was passed out, leaning against the side of the bed with his trousers and briefs around his knees and hands still bound behind his back.

Vincent collected himself shortly before untying the blazer and shirt from one another and pulling up the man's pants after cleaning him up. He laid him down on the bed and under the cover and disappeared inside the small bathroom. When he came out almost an hour later he looked even more tired than before and noticed the redhead had shifted to lie more comfortably in the bed.

Without a second thought or even waiting the gunman collecting his effects and put them on before slipping out of the room of the Inn and disappearing into the dark night beyond.

When Reno woke up the following morning he stretched his stiff frame and looked around the small room. He remembered the previous night and moaned low at the memory of the sex. Then he smiled when he noticed the gunman gone. It was his turn to disappear now, eh? Without even bothering to check if the older man was really gone, Reno reached into his pant pocket for the uncomfortable lump he had slept on and took out his PHS. He found one program he had specifically installed himself on there and watched a moment later as a small red dot moved on a map of the world on the North Continent. He was not sure if it was the mini-trackers in the alcohol he had given Vincent or the small bug he had placed on his mantle when the man was in the bathroom, but the tracker was there and his job was beginning.

* * *

.tbc in "There is Hope in Pandemonium"

Hope ya enjoyed! Please review and check out the full story on my profile!

.sye


End file.
